Bullet
by aboyinwonderland
Summary: England finds himself struggling between dreams and reality, unnoticely he sinks into a depression, a thing he can't escape. But what will his brothers do about it? And who're the ones who looks like the nations he know, but with totally different personalities? (2p's) And why does America act so strangely all of a sudden?
1. Chapter 1

The darkness was slowly and gently engulfing the English nation, it was threatening, but yet he didn't panic. Somehow it felt comforting at the same time- a feeling that had long ago been forgotten by him.  
>England shuddered by the feeling and looked around him, just to be met by the same darkness that was in front of him. Not a sound was heard except for Englands' breathing.<p>

As always, there was no way out of this darkness. It had happened several times before, it was almost like he was kept hostage by the darkness. As soon he closed his eyes, he would fall into this emptiness. At first, he was kind of scared. He never knew what could be hiding there, but as time passed by, he soon got used to it. Nothing ever happened here.  
>But just this time; something felt off with its presence, England couldn't pinpoint what it was, but he was sure of it. This wasn't the same darkness that had welcomed him before.<p>

As seconds leapt by and England trying to figure out what was wrong, a small toy appeared out of the darkness, it was easy to see, since the toy was much more colourful than the black nothing around him. It wasn't that far from him, and as soon it dropped on the 'ground', a small noise was heard in the silence. England hesitated a moment, unsure if he should go check on it or not. But after a time, of nothing happening - just the toy laying lifeless on the dark ground he started to walk towards the toy, his footsteps echoing in the empty environment. As he came closer, it wasn't difficult to discern the details.

A small toy-soldier lied on the floor, a red coat, and a black hat. A toy, that had been through all kinds of history. A toy that kept more joyful memories than England could imagine. A toy, he had given America when the American was just a small innocent kid. A small smile formed on Englands' face as he knelt and picked it up with a gentle hand.

_The rain was smattering against the muddy ground, two nations stood against each other. On one side, there were a whole troop of soldiers, all of them wearing a blue coat, two white stripes across their chest. They were all pointing their muskets at the one lonely man on the other side- wearing a redcoat. Ready to shot if their leader ordered them to. Dead bodies surrounding them, made England feel sick. It was disgusting. Was it really worth it? Was it really worth killing that many people? If only America had listened… England took a tighter grip around his musket as he heard the hurting words of the one he treasured the most. ''all I want is my freedom, I'm not a child, nor your younger brother anymore.'' determination clearly heard in the words._

* * *

><p>England quickly dropped the toy as the memory crept back to him. But as soon the toy met the ground again the picture faded away, like it had never been there in the first place. England exhaled as he tried to calm his racing heart. He had several times tried to forget that incident, though it always seemed to come back. To brake his mind once again.<p>

''England! wake up!''  
>Said nation shot his eyes open before quickly closing them again, the light of the sun had been too strong, and he hadn't expected to be woken up. After all, he did live alone.<br>''Finally''  
>he opened one eye, looking at the younger nation smiling happily at him. ''Northern Ireland..?'' he asked uncertainly ''who else?'' Northern Ireland asked as he looked confused at England, his thick eyebrows furrowed. ''what are you doing here?'' England asked, clearly also confused to find his younger brother in his house.<br>''err.. Ireland tried to call you, but since you didn't answer he asked for me and Wales to check on you. '' The younger nation answered.  
>England sighed still not seeing the point in waking him up. ''it's already 10 am and you should actually go to a world meeting at Australias' place in an hour, remember?'' Northern Ireland added as he noticed the confusion in Englands' eyes. ''Oh damn!'' England cursed as he jumped up from the bed How could he forget?!<br>''England!… Scotland went in your place..'' Northern Ireland said as England already was in front of his wardrobe, choosing what to wear. He turned around ''what? why?'' he asked Northern Ireland shrugged ''he assumed you were still tired and didn't want to wake you up. And he really wanted to go to a meeting so..'' he said casually, just to receive a frown from the other one. ''what the hell?'' England asked, though he couldn't deny he actually was quite happy to skip the meeting today, at a second thought he was pretty tired and he wouldn't think he'd manage to sit still such a long time just to listen to arguments that didn't help anyone.  
>Just as England was about to say something more he was interrupted by a knock on his bedroom door, a short while later it was opened to reveal Wales standing there. ''ah, England, you're finally awake.'' Wales smiled as England nodded. ''I suppose North already told you about the meeting, hm?'' he asked ''yeah..'' England mumbled in response, wondering how Wales had come in, but he probably went together with Northern Ireland. ''so how are you feeling?'' Wales asked, giving England a scrutinising look. ''I'm.. fine..'' England said, wondering why Wales was asking that question. ''why are you asking?'' Wales frowned, looking at Northern Ireland before he looked back at England. ''You had a fever last night'' Northern Ireland answered as Wales approved.<br>a fever?  
>last night?<br>England blinked, just nodding. He couldn't remember that he had a fever, but he didn't either want to ask Wales. He simply didn't want to seem stupid in front of his elder brother. He maybe just passed out during the fever.. yeah that had to be the reason why he didn't remember.  
>Wales just gave him a questioning look, before walking up to his younger brother and putting a cool hand against Englands' forehead. There was a moment of silence and he soon removed the hand.<br>''you still seem to have fever.. though it's a lot better than yesterday.'' he said gently. ''You should go back to sleep.'' he added and went towards the door, making a sign for Northern Ireland to follow him. ''Will you be fine England?'' the younger brother asked in worry. ''I'll be fine'' England smiled as he made his way back to bed. ''just tell us if you're hungry or anything.'' Wales said before he closed the door to Englands' room. A tired yawn escaped Englands' lips as he cuddled back beneath the covers, moving every now and then to find a comfortable position.

* * *

><p>Wales sighed as he walked down the stairs, with Northern Ireland behind him. ''Do you think he have forgotten?'' Northern Ireland asked quietly. ''I don't know North.. he seemed to be confused when I asked him if he was feeling fine.'' Wales answered his younger brother as they made their way to Englands living room. ''yeah but.. If he have forgotten.. is that a good or bad thing?'' The young nation asked, still not sure if he had gotten his answer. there was a pause, Wales seeming to ponder for a while.<br>''em.. I guess it's a good thing? The things England said yesterday really shocked us all.. I… non of us expected him to say something like that.'' Wales eventually said. ''What if he really does it?'' Northern Ireland asked. Of course he was worried over England. And the things he had splurted out yesterday really made all of them worry. For him to say something like that was mostly surprising. Wales frowned ''We can just hope for the best'' he concluded.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Soo this is the first fanfic I've written!**  
><strong>I'm sorry if it's crappy ;3; - I'm not good at writing and this prologue may have been a bit confusing.. But just so you guys know, this is an usuk fanfic, and usuk will turn up later in the story. I decided to write about Englands' brothers, since there's not many fanfics including his brothers. And I find that kind of sad since I think they're all really awesome oho I also thought about making this fanfic really sad.. (if I manage it) so don't stop reading xD Well, I hope this wasn't all too confusing, and I would really appreciate if someone reviewed or just simply pointed out a couple of mistakes I may have done.. :D<strong>

**DISCLAIMER: Hetalia nor its characters does NOT belong to me, it belongs to the rightful owner Hidekaz Himaruya**


	2. Chapter 2

_A second player of a character is born when the first player engender negative feelings towards something or someone. The second player almost looks the same as the first player, a different personality, and maybe the looks can appear different. But yet, the second player is linked to the first player. _

_These second players has been trapped in the darkness of the first player for a long time, always trying to find a way out, just to destroy for the first player. _

_As long as the first player doesn't recall the second player, nothing will happen. Yet, the second player can hurt the first player mentally, just to force him to recall the one trapped in his mind. Once they're out, it will be a huge difficulty to close them in the emptiness again._

* * *

><p>Next time England woke up it was already dark outside. He could hear voices from outside his room, quiet mumbles.<p>

The Brit sat up, rubbing his head as he felt a sudden headache struck him. Almost like something going right through his skull. But just after a short while it disappeared, leaving no trace after it.

That was weird..

But he didn't care that much, it was gone now.

England yawned and scrutinised his room, it somehow felt.. different.. much more empty than the room he was used to.

He shook his head, thinking he might have gone crazy thanks to the fever. This was his room and nothing was different.

The Brit swung his legs over the bedside, placing his feet on the hard wooden floor that felt foreign for him. He stood up, making his way to the door and opening it. The hall was dark, as the mumbles continued, not seeming to notice someone coming.

Eventually they stopped as England appeared at the doorway.

Wales was the one noticing it since he had his face towards the door, lifting his head to see his younger brother ''England, you slept quite a while'' he mentioned, Northern Ireland also turned to look at his older brother, a faint smile appearing on his face ''have you slept well?'' he asked.

''quite good.'' England yawned and took a place beside Northern Ireland.

Wales gave the youngest brother a sharp glance, warning him to keep his mouth shut as Northern Ireland turned his gaze away.

''Scotland and Ireland will come home on Thursday'' Wales said and leant back in his chair, the forest green eyes observing England, a faint worry was dwelling in them.

''what.. What day is it today?'' England asked, feeling a bit unsure.

Northern Ireland just frowned ''It's Monday'' he answered, giving Wales a glance. Who returned it with a gaze telling 'told you so'

yes, Monday, obviously..

England sighed and turned his green orbs towards the window. It was raining. When did it start? ''Are you still tired?'' Wales questioned him.

There was a moment of silence, as Wales thought England hadn't heard him, eventually he answered ''Not really''

''Well, it's kinda late now, 11 PM'' Wales said, biting back a yawn that threatened to escape his mouth.

''England will be booored, he just woke up, I don't think he can go back to sleep again since he's slept all day'' Northern Ireland said, probably just because he himself didn't want to go to sleep.

A small chuckle escaped Englands' lips as he listened to his younger brother complaining.

Wales rolled his eyes, ''oh yeah, America called earlier.'' Wales yawned

Did America call? Why? ''Oh.. What did he want?'' England dared himself to ask, feeling a little curious why the American had called.

''Just wondering why you weren't at the meeting'' Wales answered with a small grin. ''Either way! I'm going to bed, North, you can take the guest room, I'll sleep on the couch'' Wales continued and stood up ''Good night'' he said before disappearing out the door. His footsteps getting more and more muffled by the sound of the rain that pattered against the window glass.

Northern Ireland decided to stay quiet, as he saw a brief flash of annoyance pass through England's eyes. Northern Ireland looked up slowly to see if he could read what the Brit was thinking, but soon gave it up., it was often impossible to read what England was truly thinking.

''What did you and Wales talk about earlier?'' England finally broke the silence, glaring at his younger brother. Northern Ireland shifted uncomfortably under the stare of England. Wales had told him to not say anything about it. Oh dammit! Why did Wales have to leave?!

''Nothing special'' Northern Ireland answered, cursing himself quietly as he noticed how unsure his voice sounded.

England sighed, deciding not to ask more as he noticed the brothers uncomfortableness., he could ask Wales tomorrow...

* * *

><p>Northern Ireland took the chance to flee as he noticed England getting more absent, not wanting to be put in blame if he said something wrong. ''I think I'll also go to bed.. Good night, England!'' he smiled faintly before leaving the room, not hearing the good night England said back.<p>

Once Northern Ireland was in the guest room he breathed out in relief, happy that he had managed to flee before saying something stupid that he would regret later.

He glanced out the window, to see the moon colouring up the black sky. The moon was indeed beautiful.

He heard England also leave the kitchen, turning the lights off after him and walking to his own room.

Northern Ireland was still worried about Englands well being. He seemed quite normal now though, luckily.

The young UK nation let out a tired yawn before creeping into bed, covering himself with the safeness of the blankets and closed his eyes, quickly falling into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

><p>England also went back to bed, he had nothing else to do in the kitchen now when all the others had gone. But yet; he didn't believe the younger brothers words, he had seen the glances Wales had shot him when England entered the room. And Northern Irelands uncomfortableness when England asked him. The brit decided to ignore that, maybe he was just exaggerating things. He yawned and went back to bed. Not really sleepy yet, and couldn't fall back to sleep. He had slept all day and actually felt a lot better than before, the fever had also seemed to drop.<p>

Letting his thoughts drift away, England didn't notice the soft knock, it was much longer than the raindrops pattering, but yet softer. The Brit sighed and ran his hand through the messy blonde hair. He sat up, turning on the little light at his nightstand and picked up a book. England opened the book and started to read as he noticed a silhouette moving fast across his floor, like shadow not wanting to disappear, hiding from the light that will eat it up. England's attention quickly moved across the room, the faint knocking had stopped, not that he noticed it, and the shadow was gone.

England furrowed his eyebrows, wondering if he really was going crazy now. He shook his head and looked down at the book again as he started to read it, the emerald green eyes sweeping over the pages.

Three knocks were heard, followed by silence. England looked up from his book, across his room, but nothing was to be seen. Of course not. He turned his attention back to the book, just to find some crimson red droplets appear on the pages. ''What the h-'' England snapped as he got out of bed throwing the book on the soft covers, but before he could finish his sentence, the light was turned off and a hand covered the Brits mouth and took a hold of Englands hands, paling them behind his back. England tried to writhe himself out of the grasp, but the hold of him just tightened. ''sshhh'' Someone whispered, not loosening the grip of the Brit. England felt the panic rise up in him, as he tried to kick the other one, but clumsily failed. ''Don't force me to knock you out, England~'' The voice cooed. Though this didn't stop the nation to fight against, even if the other one didn't have any problems with holding the struggling nation.

* * *

><p><strong>Yessh, second chapter done! <strong>**It wasn't much of a cliffhanger but oh well.. ****I think you all can guess who the one holding England is x) ****I just had to add the blood droplets, because I got an awesome idea! But you'll see that in the next chapter ^^ ****I hope this chapter wasn't all too confusing.. ****And I just want to thank you for taking your time to read this crappy fanfic, I'm really happy about it :D**


	3. Chapter 3

After moments of struggling, without anything happening England gave up, his attempts of getting free getting weaker and weaker for every minute.

But why didn't Wales or Northern Ireland notice anything? He had literally kicked down his light from the table, as it fell down with a crashing noise. Normally they would have heard it. And the guest room, where Northern Ireland was sleeping was right beside his!

He sighed as he realised this wasn't going to work and the one holding him just kept holding, not even trying to knock him down as he said he would. As he noticed Englands' weakening struggles, he loosened his grip on England, just a bit. ''Will you listen to me now?'' he asked quietly, the voice seeming familiar to England. Where had he heard that voice before?

England just sighed, still having the hand covering his mouth, he made no protest anymore. ''Good'' the voice said with a happy tone lingering on it. Carefully he tilted England's head up towards the ceiling above the bed. Englands' eyes widened with realisation, a muffled scream was released from his throat as he got the will to writhe out of the tightening grasp. There up, on the ceiling, was a dead body hanging from a noose around the neck. The blood was slowly trickling down the neck, along the leg down to the tip of the toe, and falling down, making red stains on the white sheets of England's bed. He heard a small chuckle behind him. Suddenly England remembered the droplets on his book, he felt ill. Disgusted. ''Oh, England. Take a closer look'' the person behind him sung, moving England slightly closer to the hanging body. It didn't stop him though Englands' protest.

England dared to look up once more, until he realised _who's_ body was hanging there, the lifeless green eyes staring down, a tint of sadness was still seen, the messy blonde hair even messier than normal. Even the normal skin colour had gone over to a more greyish colour. England immediately saw who was hanging there. It was himself.

The Brits breaths got more rapid, as he tried to calm himself down without any further success. ''Don't be so surprised'' The voice giggled, somehow sounding more cold than before.

* * *

><p>As seconds went by, England still being in shock, he soon found himself surrounded by darkness. Had the person knocked him out after all?<p>

No.. He still felt someone covering his mouth and holding his arms behind his back. But soon he felt how the grip was loosening more and more, until it let go off him completely. England immediately turned around to see who the person was. He was met by a smiling face, with freckles, pink-orange messy hair, and a very… colourful outfit including a white shirt, a pink vest and a blue bow tie covered in pink dots. As the avatar opened its eyes, his smile fading away, England could see that it was some very unusual eyes he had, blue with a tint of pink. England didn't recognise this person, but _why_ did he feel so familiar?

The avatar chuckled as he saw England's expression. ''long time no see, England'' he said cutely, a little too cutely to even be cute. England frowned and backed a few steps ''Who..are you?'' he asked carefully, ready to run if the avatar tried something. The avatar gave him a surprised look, but it was soon replaced with a smile again. ''I am you.'' He chuckled. England frowned as he got more confused, what did the avatar mean by that? ''I am you~'' he repeated and came a few steps closer. Englands' conscious told him to run. But where? There was nowhere to run to! ''Oh England! There is no use in running.'' The colourful avatar said as he seemed to read Englands' thoughts. ''You still can't escape'' He added with an overly cheerful tone. England grit his teeth together, not at all liking this… person. The avatar looked around in the darkness, seeming to ponder about something. ''hmm.. your mind.. seems dark..'' he then mumbled, placing an index finger on his chin. ''If you only would have been trapped in here instead of me.'' he sighed ''it has indeed gotten darker over the years'' he added and looked back at England. ''Especially when America is present'' Placing his hands behind his back he slowly walked over to England, a cute smile on his face.

_Especially when America's present_

England backed away, only realising he could have done it for ever. The emptiness never seemed to have an end. Just within a second, he noticed that the ground the other avatar was stepping on, was slowly developing a pink blueish colour, different flowers starting to appear, spreading across the once black room. England clutched his head between his hands as an awful headache struck him, making him stumble backwards before falling on to his back. The other avatar just shook his head, making clicking noises with his tongue, as if he was disappointed in England. ''s-stop..'' England mumbled and held his head tighter, closing his eyes, his head almost felt like it was going to explode. ''Are you _still_ telling me what to do?'' The avatar questioned, the once beautiful flowers now withering, the petals falling off, but the petals never seemed to touch solid ground, they were just falling past the solid ground England was sitting on. ''Haven't you seen what will happen?'' The avatar asked, his voice suddenly sounding a lot colder and threatening than before. It was clear that he was referring to.. The England hanging on the ceiling. ''just.. stop..'' England mumbled as every word the avatar was saying seemed to hurt his mind more.

_nd.._

_land.._

England opened his green eyes, a few tears fell from the corner of his eye as he looked around, he thought he heard something else than the disturbing voice of the rainbow (referring to the other avatar) Something more calmer. The other avatar sighed in disappointment ''see you soon again, poppet'' He declared before England felt himself being dragged back. But back to where?

* * *

><p>England shot his emerald green eyes open, breathing heavily as he heard someone take a few steps back ''Wow dude, don't scare me like that!'' he heard a familiar voice on his left. His breaths eventually calming down as he turned his head to see… America?.. but.. How the hell was America here? He looked around him, having no clue where he was. He wasn't lying in his own comfortable bed anymore, he was in a much warmer and emptier room, with three sofas and a coffee table. He noticed two cups on the coffee table, probably cold now. England turned his attention to America. Indeed it was America. There was no doubt about the sky blue eyes, the happy face and the sand blonde hair. England sighed as he felt more confused than ever.<p>

''Are you.. eh, fine..?'' America asked him, as he walked over to the couch in front of England and seated himself. It took a few seconds before England could register what America had said. He nodded ''Of course I'm fine..'' England shot back, biting his lower lip. ''Just wondering'' America said as he held his hands up in defence an amused laugh escaping his lungs. The nations were silent for a while, England finally asked ''Where are we?'' keeping his voice controlled not to sound confused. ''Eeeh, in Australia?'' America answered. In Australia. What was he doing in Australia?

''I was just telling you about an awesome movie I saw with Canada. Well.. You just fell asleep.'' America said with a small tad of disappointment hanging on his words, but he soon laughed it away. ''Oh, Sorry'' England apologised. America just shrugged it off ''Well, the break is soon over. Better go before Germany will be mad.'' He smiled and stood up again, leaving his cup, or England assumed it was his cup, behind. England nodded, also standing up as he followed the American. He felt a little at loss, having no idea where in Australia they were. But just a few seconds when they went out from the room, they were being met by Australia, holding a coke in his hand. ''Hello, mates'' he smiled happily while slurping the cool drink. ''Australia!'' America greeted ''where have you been?'' he asked. ''I just went to fetch a coke, it's so damn warm here!'' The personification of Australia sighed. ''True, your place is all too warm'' America chuckled as he opened a little larger door, and the three nations were being met with a handful of voices chattering. ''West! Jou can't do zhis! I also wanna be hereee! I have as much right az jou! '' England heard a German accent complaining, seeing a blonde Germany dragging his brother across the room. ''Jou're just going to make trouble here!'' Another German accent spoke back.

''England..'' he felt someone poke his shoulder and turned his head to the left as he saw his older brother Ireland, looking at him with worried eyes. England frowned ''what's the matter?'' he asked, not sure if he really wanted to know. Just as Ireland was about to tell him, they were cut off by a loud banging on the table and a determined voice telling everyone to get back to their seats. ''I'll tell you later..'' Ireland said as he knew he had no time to tell England now. America and Australia was still chattering, when they were on their way back to their seats. England suddenly felt confused, where was his seat?

As most of the nations had dropped down on their seats, England let his gaze wander across the huge room, to see if he could remember. As he came across Ireland he noticed Ireland pointing at the seat beside him, almost like he knew what England was looking for. England bit his lip and went over to the seat beside Ireland.

''Okay, everyone seems to be present here.'' Germany voiced as he gazed around the room, to make sure no one was lacking off. And he begun to talk, talk, talk and talk. A few other nations raised their voices as they agreed with the German nation others disagreeing. England, not really paying much attention. He was all too confused to even listen. He placed his elbow on the table, fitting his chin on the hand as he looked at the chattering nations without much interest, though he noticed Ireland glancing at him every now and then.

* * *

><p>After a couple of utterly boring hours, the meeting for the day was finally over! England stretched his arms out as his joints made a satisfied crack. When most of the nations had gotten up from their seats, talking to each other again, he noticed America approaching them, waving a hand at England. England smiled back.<p>

''This was one boring meeting.'' America declared as he came closer and sat down on an empty chair. ''Indeed. Happy it's over.'' England said and looked through his papers. ''Haha yeah'' America agreed. ''Angleterre!'' he heard a foreign accent before he felt two hands resting on his shoulders. England didn't even have to turn around to know who it was. ''You seemed to be a bit absent at todays meeting.'' The same accent said as he took the seat of Ireland. (Ireland had gone to talk to some other nations.) ''Yeah, I also noticed.'' America said with a slight frown. ''Everything fine, Iggy?'' He asked. ''Yeah, everything's just fine, I was just a bit tired. And don't call me Iggy.'' England heard himself saying.

Why did everyone keep wondering if he was fine all the time?! ''England we should get going.'' he heard Ireland say. ''Well, see you lads tomorrow then'' England said with a faint smile as he placed his papers in a small suitcase before standing up. ''Goodnight England'' America smiled ''Bonne unit tout le monde'' France said with a wink.

* * *

><p>As the two brothers exited the room Ireland got serious. ''About the thing I wanted to tell you earlier, Sasana'' He said, giving the younger one a worried look. ''Wales and Scotland should go fetch the papers you forgot and found your door crashed down, and blood on the walls.'' he said nervously. ''Blood on my walls?'' England asked, surprised. Why would his door be crashed and why would there be blood on his walls? ''Yeah'' Ireland said hesitantly. ''Was anything gone?'' England asked, since the door was crashed down it could much possibly have been a burglary. But how did that explain the blood on the walls? ''Nope, Scotland and Wales said everything was in its place.''<p>

''I don't know anything about it..'' England said as he tried to recall anything that he had done before he left to the meeting. Ireland nodded mutely, still concerned about it. England didn't notice the older nation stop before he raised his voice, ''Eh, England, our hotel is here..'' England heard Ireland say ''oh, of course'' he responded and went to where Ireland was standing. Feeling a bit dumb. The doors opened, and the brothers took the lift up to their floor. England making sure to follow Ireland so he won't go the wrong way again. As they entered the hotel room Ireland turned on the lights, placing his suitcase on the floor and loosened his tie. Happy to be away from the meeting. England took the chance to look at his cellphone, curious about what day it was. As he clicked open the display, it showed it was Monday.

Monday.. _again? _

_''_What's the matter?'' Ireland asked him as he saw his brothers bewildered expression. This whole thing was just getting more and more weird, so England decided that he should ask Ireland about it. ''This was just the first day of the meeting?'' he asked, looking up at his brother from the display. Ireland tilted his head and looked at him ''What? No, we've already been here three days, tomorrow will be the last day.'' he answered as he sat down on his bed.

How could tomorrow be the last day? He was told by Wales that the meeting would end on Thursday. ''Sasana is everything all right?'' Ireland asked with a not much concerned tone. ''Yeah, just confused'' England answered as he also placed his suitcase on the floor. Ireland shrugged and looked at the clock before taking his laptop from the nightstand. England went to his own bed, taking the book he remembered he had read when.. well.. when the unknown avatar decided to scare him. He sat down on his bed, flippering through the pages, wanting to know if the blood drops were left. He saw Ireland casting him a glance in the corner of his eye until he found it.

Indeed.

Red drops were tainted across page 127.

England furrowed his eyebrows. Insecurely he asked Ireland ''Ireland.. Do you by chance know an avatar with.. pink orange hair, pink blue eyes and freckles?'' He looked up from the book at his brother on the other bed.

''Pink blue eyes..? Freckles?'' Ireland repeated, thinking. ''You can't possibly mean Oliver?'' he asked and gave his brother a sharp glance, worry spreading across his emerald green eyes.

_Oliver.. why did that name sound so familiar?_

England was silent for a while, before deciding to ask who Oliver was. Who knows, maybe it was Oliver?

Ireland bit his lip nervously ''You don't remember?'' he asked, receiving a shaking head from the younger one. ''Oliver is your second player.'' England who still seemed lost, just gave Ireland a questioning eye. Ireland sighing before explaining; ''A second player is the opposite personality of you.''

_The opposite personality of.. England? _

Now he remembered that the avatar, called Oliver had told him that he was England. ''What are they doing?'' England asked without thinking any further. ''He will simply do everything to mentally break you.'' Ireland shrugged, turning his attention back to his laptop. ''As long as you don't 'let him out' he can't do that much'' he continued, typing on his keyboard. ''How do you prevent him from getting out..? and.. out from where?'' England wondered. ''You should know about this already Sasana.'' Ireland answered. ''Out from your mind Sasana. Don't think of him too much and.. don't let him beak your mental state.''

_Don't let him break your mental state?_

_How the hell do you not let him break your mental state?_

* * *

><p><strong>I update very often.. Well, since I'm on a break I have a lot of time to write, yaay! Sooo, some things about the 2P's I came up with, as you may have noticed hehe. As you probably noticed, Ireland calls England Sasana, the Irish word for England is Sasana.<strong>

**Yep! England just realised that the other avatar was his second player! And Ireland seems a bit concerned about that.. And why did England see himself hanging on the ceiling, dead? **

**Just letting you all know that I suck at at explaining stuff and yeah.. But I hope you liked this chapter! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Not getting any response from the younger nation, Ireland turned his head to look at England who was sitting on his bed. He seemed to have his full attention on the book in front of him, just staring down at it. Ireland tried to read his expression, but he couldn't clear anything as usual. That was when Ireland noticed it. The book was a little, almost unnoticeably tilted so he could see the text. Crimson red drops were spread across one page. Ireland felt uncomfortable, and he put down the laptop on the snow white covers. ''Oi, Sasana.. Let me see that book.'' he ordered, stretching out his hand. England looked up at him from the book he was holding, his eyes lost and dull almost like he didn't understand what the elder nation wanted from him. Suddenly he snapped, ''Why?'' He asked as he came back to reality, holding the book slightly closer to himself. Ireland shook his head, ''Just let me see it!'' He shot back, and abruptly grabbed the book from the younger one, standing up. ''Hey! You bloody git that's mine!'' England said back and also stood up, attempting to take the book back from Ireland.

''Why's there blood on the book?'' He asked, turning away to prevent England to take it back. England sighed as he stopped, his shoulders slumped. ''Why are you asking me?'' he asked back, locking his gaze on the floor. ''It's your book'' Ireland said and seemed to scrutinise the red droplets. ''I don't know why.'' England answered and sat back down. ''Can I have my book back now?'' he asked in a much colder voice. ''I think I should mention this to Scotland.'' Ireland said and closed the book, the younger brother looked up at him ''What shall you tell him?'' England asked. ''Well, We've all known something's off with you England. And since I'm no part of the UK anymore, luckily, non of this is my problem.'' He said, just mumbling the 'luckily'. England felt a little hurt by those words, he understood that Ireland was not a part of the UK, and was independent now, but they were still brothers. Even if they didn't have much to say to each other.

* * *

><p>It was later that evening, after England had gone to bed as Ireland decided to give his older brother a call. He dialled the number on his phone, giving the book lying on the nightstand a last glance and went to the small kitchen, not to disturb England. Just a few tones passed and then he heard the familiar voice of his brother. ''Hello Ireland'' Scotland greeted ''So how's the meeting?'' He asked ''Hello Alba, it already ended a few hours ago. But I have a something to ask you about..'' He mumbled, looking back at his sleeping brother. ''What?'' Scotland asked. ''I'm not sure, but England have become more.. lost? lately.'' he said, not really sure if lost was the right word. There was a moment of silence before Scotland spoke up. ''What do you mean?'' He asked, not sure if he really understood. Ireland sighed heavily, he had hoped not to need to explain. ''Well, England brought up Oliver today. He seems to be more absent, and for a strange reason I found blood on his book.'' ''Oliver?'' He heard the Scot ask, Ireland nodded before he realised Scotland couldn't see it, ''Yeah, You know..'' Ireland begun, not wanting to bring it up. ''England's.. uh second..'' he wasn't sure how he could explain it, but yet Scotland seemed to understand. ''Ooh! That Oliver.'' he said, Ireland nodded. ''Well.. I'm not sure what to do about it, since I haven't seen his behaviour but... What time do you come home tomorrow?'' he asked. Ireland thought for a moment before replying ''4 pm from here…'' ''so it's around 7 am here then.'' Scotland concluded. ''Yeah, around that time.'' Ireland agreed. ''I'll talk to Wales and Northern Ireland then.'' He concluded. Ireland understood, nodding before greeting him good night and hanging up. The Irish man stood still in the kitchen a while, just staring down on the phone he held in his hand, drifting away into thoughts. He hadn't understood why England had asked about Oliver all of a sudden, and to be honest, that worried him a little. Even if the UK wasn't his problem anymore, he couldn't help but to wonder what would happen if Oliver really destroyed his brother mentally.<p>

Ireland sighed and decided to go to bed, the faint moonlight was the only thing lightening up the dark hotel room. But despite the darkness, he could still make something clear. The personification of Ireland narrowed his eyes, holding his breath as he stood in the kitchen…

He could have sworn he saw someone or something lurking in the darkness.. But then again, it was late and Ireland always started seeing things when he was tired. He released a yawn from his throat and stretched his arms before making his way to his bed.

* * *

><p><em>England was falling through a sea of darkness, not having anything to old on to, he didn't have much of a choice but to fall. Far away, he could discern something out of the darkness, but as he started to see what it was, he willingly turned his head away. The Brit soon fell onto solid ground, having fallen on his back as the air was knocked out of him. England just sat on the ground a little while, coughing.<em>

_''__England!'' The familiar voice of a child echoed in the dark. _

_A voice he haven't heard for over two centuries. The Englishman saw the little child running towards him, sky blue eyes and sand blonde hair, but instead of stopping the child just run past him, into the hands of an adult England hadn't realised stood behind him. Into the arms of England. _

_The Brit widened his eyes. Not really understanding, he was in his own dream? Or.. Now he remembered, often, in his dreams he saw the view from another person. Not himself. _

_He was awoken from his thoughts as he heard a smooth voice singing a lullaby, holding the same child in his arms. Holding America. England clearly still remembered that lullaby, every word, every tone. A small smile livened up the face as he just sat there watching. He suddenly felt the ground slightly swinging and noticed the England holding America in his arms slowly faded away, and instead it was replaced by a pirate, sitting at the table in a big room together with three men wearing fancy clothes and a white wig. ''You have to be more determined with him!'' England heard someone say, the pirate just huffed, keeping his gaze locked on an old map in front of him and gritted his teeth. One of his hands around a glass of gin. Several lines were drawn on the map, and a couple of countries had a drawn circle around them. ''He has too much freedom!'' Another man voiced, his voce a lot lower than the first one. ''This is your responsibility as an empire!'' A third voice agreed, but the pirate just kept on ignoring them. ''If you don't do anything about it, then we will.'' The first man said. This seemed to bring the pirate back to life as he slammed his hands onto the table and stood up, staring at all three men with furious emerald eyes. ''You won't do a bloody thing towards him!'' The pirate spat. One of the men also stood up ''Then show us you are worthy to be an empire to do it yourself'' without an answer the pirate, no, England walked out of the room, slamming the door shut after him. Leaving all three men startled, but that didn't stop their discussions about America. ''Hah, The british empire. What a lie.'' One man sighed and rubbed his head in frustration. ''I promise, America will soon leave him.''_

_All of a sudden England could hear a terrible ringing, echoing throughout the darkness as the picture in front of him faded away._

* * *

><p>England opened his sleepy eyes and turned over to silence the alarm clock that had been ringing. He heard Ireland yawn loudly and rolling over, a loud bump and a quiet curse. England snorted quietly as he had understood that the Irishman had fallen onto the floor. ''not funny.'' Ireland muttered as he heard England. ''Time to get up'' he added and stood up from the floor. England yawned and rolled over, being careful not to fall as his brother had done just a couple of seconds ago. He closed his eyes and fell into a half sleep.<p>

''Sasanaaaaa, wake up.'' he heard the Irish accent demanding a few minutes later. He sighed. He actually hadn't had a good nights sleep. A dream, he couldn't remember had bothered him.

When England sat up, he noticed that Ireland was already dressed. He fumbled after his own clothes as Ireland made his way to the toilet, and put some toothpaste on his toothbrush, brushing his teeth. England was buttoning his shirt. He put on his trousers and also went to the bathroom when Ireland was ready. He looked at himself in the mirror, dark rings were formed under his eyes, and his hair was a mess. England sighed and took his toothbrush, putting on some toothpaste and rinsing it before starting to brush his teeth.

An unexpected knock appeared and Ireland turned his attention to the door, Ireland made his way to the door, as England was washing his face. The Irish nation tightened his tie and opened the door. ''Good morning, En- Ireland!'' America beamed. He had actually expected England to open the door, but apparently he didn't open it today, since he was met with ginger hair and a somewhat more happier face. ''Morning, America'' Ireland said back, wondering what the American was doing here this early. ''Was there anything you wanted?'' Ireland asked and reached for his uniform jacket on an hook beside the door. ''Yeah! Eh, England forgot a couple of papers at the meeting yesterday, so I thought of giving them to him'' America remembered, Ireland nodded ''hold on, I'll get him.'' Ireland said and just as he turned around England already stood there ''Oh God Sasana you scared me..'' Ireland said. He noticed that England had fixed his hair, and it wasn't as messy now. America smiled and handed the Brit a couple of papers ''ah, thank you'' England thanked. ''You done, England?'' Ireland asked looking at England and receiving a nod.

* * *

><p>Since this was the last day of the meeting, it was a lot shorter than the other days, thankfully. America couldn't stand another day of this boring meeting! Germanys' babbling didn't make any sense either way, and he was just talking about the rising temperature, mostly blaming China and America for it.<p>

''Well! If China hadn't had so many factories it wouldn't be such a big problem!'' Romano voiced. ''Don't blame everything on me aru!'' China shot back. ''But the air there is so bad!'' Thailand said, a couple of nations agreeing. ''I say that if we stop all the cars and factories for a while, then the CO2 will decrease!'' America said. ''You can't do that! That's like, impossible! The people won't ever agree on doing something like that!'' Poland said against America. Germany rubbed his temples, getting a slight headache from all the blabbering ''If we just decrease the factories it will maybe vork.'' Germany said after a while. ''JA! I agree with West there!'' Prussia smiled and clapped his younger brothers back. The whole room fell quiet, most of the nations staring at Prussia. ''When did you get here?'' a nation asked ''Right, I vonder so too, Preussen.'' Germany said giving his brother a sharp look. ''uh oh'' Prussia grinned ''Preussen, go do something more useful instead.'' Germany said, still not taking his eyes off the older one. ''West, You can't expect me to stay out of these meetings forever! I can see that you poor unexperienced nations need my awesome help!'' he smirked and let his gaze wander about. ''We don't need jour help, now go before I drag jou out.'' Germany sighed. ''Force me.'' Prussia said with a troublesome smirk. ''Go Prussia!'' another nation voiced, making Germany look around the room to find the nation saying that, his light blue eyes now darkening. ''vee~ Germany can't we let him stay here? This is the last day after all'' Italy smiled racing his hand. ''There's a smart one!'' Prussia said pointing at Italy. Germany sighed ''Don't cause trouble, if you do there will be consequences.'' he warned. Prussia just nodded his smirk not disappearing from his face.

The subject quickly changed.

''Talking about cars, Englands' people drive on the wrong side of the road!'' Pakistan accused

''That's right! My people gets so confused when they come to the UK!'' America agreed ''If England drives on the right side, there won't be as many accidents!'' The American continued. ''It's your people who drive on the wrong side you git!'' England shot back ''That's not true, England'' Turkey said. ''I say we all stop accusing England and-'' Canada said but was cut off by Russia ''If everyone becomes one with Russia-'' ''No one will become one with you Russia so stop trying!'' America said. ''True, since I am the creator of everything, I say we all become one with Korea da-ze!'' South Korea smiled. ''Your country is so tiny, Korea that wouldn't work aru'' China said.

''Hungary-chan, prease don't freak out but you have a giant spider in your hair..'' Japan said calmly ''AAAAAH TAKE IT AWAY TAKE IT AWAY!'' Hungary screamed and ran around the room, shaking her head violently. The spider flew across the room and landed on Denmark ''oh cool a spi- OH GOSH IT'S HUGE'' Denmark screamed and hit it away ''Hey! It's a living animal! Don't treat it like that!'' Australia called out as he tried to catch the spider but it landed under the table. ''where is it!?'' ''Oh crap I think I saw it!'' ''That's my foot..'' ' Oh sor- THERE IT IS!'' ''WAIT THERE'S THREE OF THEM'' ''ARE YOU KIDDING ME?'' ''THE HERO WILL FIX THI- WHAT THE HELL AUSTRALIA WHY DO YOU HAVE SUCH BIG SPIDERS!? TAKE IT AWAY!'' ''It's not dangerous unless you harm it..'' New Zealand said and picked one spider up. ''I THINK IT BIT MEEE!'' ''That was my cat..'' ''Damn you and your cats Greece! They're everywhere!''

Prussia couldn't hold it in anymore and burst out in laugh, his crimson eyes tearing up because of all the laugh. ''PREUSSEN!'' Germany barked, turning to look at his older brother. ''HAHAHAH, ZHAT WAS HILARIOUS!'' Prussia laughed falling on the floor ''Damn jou Prussia!'' Hungary said, turning to Prussia. ''I should have filmed it!'' Prussia said still laughing. ''That's it, jou go back to zhe hotel right now!'' Germany said walking towards his elder brother ''Nope!'' Prussia declared and run out of the room, with a Germany behind him. Eventually Australia found the two other spiders and let them out in the wild. ''Hahaha, good Australia!'' America smiled and patted his back. Germany came back into the room, breathing heavily as if he had been running. ''The meeting is over for today. The next meeting will be at Japans' place, you'll all receive a message once the date is decided.'' ''Try to catch meeee~'' Prussia laughed and ran past behind Germany, the German nation immediately turned around to stop his brother.

''oh finally.'' America said, but couldn't help to laugh at the Prussian. The meetings always got less gloomy and boring with Prussia there. He felt someone poke his back as he turned around to see his brother. ''Canada!'' He smiled ''Ah, Finally, I've tried to talk to you all day!'' Canada sighed ''huh? I haven't noticed'' America shrugged and put his papers in a pile. ''Oh well'' Canada mumbled and begun to talk. America forgot to listen since his focus was on England. He really hoped England wasn't mad at him for accusing Englands traffic. Nah, it couldn't be that bad! He had teased England much more before with different stuff, and eventually he learned what the Brit didn't accept. ''America.. Are you listening to me?'' Canada asked looking at his brother with questioning eyes. ''Uh, yeah, sorry Canada I'll just say good bye to Iggy.'' he smiled ''tell the rest later ok?'' he asked and went off. Canada just shook his head as a small smile appeared on his face.

* * *

><p>America was lucky that no one was talking to England at the moment, he just saw New Zealand leave after saying something to England. ''Yo, England'' America smiled ''leaving already?'' he asked as he watched the Brit collecting his papers. ''Yeah, I have nothing else to do here now.'' England said, looking at America before turning back to the papers. ''I guess so'' he shrugged ''well, just wanted to see if you were upset about the traffic thing'' America mouthed. England raised a brow ''Why would I?'' he asked and stood up. ''Nah, I dunno. Well I'll see you soon again, right?'' America smiled ''y-yeah, of course.'' England said. America smiled, fiddling with his fingers ''eh, maybe we could like, do something one day?'' America asked insecurely. England frowned, he hadn't expected America to ask that, but he soon smiled ''sure..'' he said. ''ready to go?'' Ireland asked as he had appeared beside England. ''Yeah'' England said and picked his papers up. ''Good bye England, I'll send you a message then..'' America smiled and waved a hand, ''See you, America'' England said with a faint smile.<p>

* * *

><p>It was already early morning in the UK as England and Ireland arrived at Scotlands place. England had refused to go, coming up with a lot of excuses why he couldn't go to Scotland, but finally gave up when Ireland threatened him to throw all his tea out.<p>

Scotland opened the door and let his two younger brothers to come in. ''Hey Ireland, England.'' The Scot greet them. England just huffed as Ireland rolled his eyes. ''Morning Alba.''

''So, England, everything fine?'' Scotland asked observing his brother. England begun to get annoyed with everyone asking if he was fine all the time. ''I'm fine dammit, why's everyone asking!?'' he shot back. Scotland raised an eyebrow ''Just checkin' '' he answered as Ireland gave him a knowing eye. The brothers went to Scotland's living room, meeting Wales and Northern Ireland there. England had begun to wonder if they wanted to have a family talk with him since apparently the whole family was here. ''England!'' Northern Ireland smiled and clapped on the seat next to him, wanting England to sit there. England sat down beside Northern Ireland, as Scotland sat on an armchair and Ireland beside Wales. ''England, do you by chance remember what you told us the other day?'' Wales asked, leaning backwards. ''Sorry?'' England apologised as he wasn't sure what Wales meant. Wales nodded a little as Scotland took the chance. Scotland opened his mouth to say something, but soon closed it again. Seeming to choose his words carefully. ''Ye said.. ye wanted to kill yourself'' The Scot said, crossing his arms over his chest, an awkward silence followed, England had locked his gaze on the table in front of him staring at it like it was the most interesting thing in the entire world as he tried to get if Scotland was joking or if it was true. Kill himself? Wasn't that impossible for a nation? And why would he ever say that?

''England?'' Ireland asked as they didn't get any response from England. England looked up, still not sure if this was a joke. ''Are you serious..?'' he asked at last. Everyone nodding ''It shocked us all..'' Wales sighed. ''I can't seem to recall it..'' England said as he tried his hardest to remember. But nothing returned to him. ''And why did you mention Oliver?'' Scotland asked as he remembered the conversation he had had with Ireland the night before. England gave Ireland an annoyed eye as Ireland just look away. ''I was just wondering.'' He finally answered. ''Well, your wonder was quite sudden.'' Scotland said, Northern Ireland nodded in approval. ''Why are you asking these questions!?'' England finally snapped as he didn't understand what this brothers wanted from him. ''to see if you remember.'' Ireland answered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**That was it! My fourth chapter :D I apologise if there are any mistakes, I tried my best but oh well. ** **And I want to thank you all for the reviews, the ones who faved this story or followed it. I also want to thank the ones who simply read it. It made me really happy! :D ** **DISCLAIMER; Hetalia nor its characters belongs to me, it belongs to the rightful owner Hidekaz Himaruya!**


End file.
